


The Conspiracy

by sherlockian4evr



Series: Ironstrange Bingo [16]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cute, Cutesy, Declarations Of Love, Hand Jobs, Huddling For Warmth, Idiots in Love, IronStrange, IronStrange Bingo 2019, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Some Humor, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 06:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21503581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: FRIDAY and the Cloak of Levitation plot to get Tony and Stephen to admit their feelings for one another. To that end, they strand them in the icy peaks of the Rocky Mountains.
Relationships: Cloak of Levitation & FRIDAY, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Ironstrange Bingo [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487984
Kudos: 102
Collections: IronStrange Bingo 2019





	The Conspiracy

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by [Sherlock1110](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110).
> 
> I'm taking fic requests. If you have something you would like me to write, drop me a note at sherlockian4evr@gmail.com.

FRIDAY was annoyed with her boss. She was just as annoyed with Stephen Strange. Why couldn’t they see that they were in love with one another. (Yes, she could recognize love when she saw it.) The AI decided that something had to be done. To that end, she waited until she had the chance to talk to Stephen's cloak alone.

The Cloak of Levitation was puttering around the kitchen in the compound, making coffee for Stark and tea for Strange when FRIDAY made contact.

“Excuse me, Mr. Cloak,” she said politely. “I would like to speak with you about our respective humans.”

The Cloak, aka Levi, perked up, clearly interested.

“They are never going to admit how they feel about one another, not without a crisis to push them together.”

In response, Levi nodded his collar. He knew his master and the Tony were too stubborn for their own goods.

“Good. We agree. Here’s my proposal.” FRIDAY went on to explain what she had in mind. As he listened, Levi got excited. It just might work.

Three days later, Tony and Stephen ended up stranded on a frozen peak in the Rocky Mountains, miles from nowhere. FRIDAY had disabled the Iron Man suit, and Levi had stolen Strange’s sling ring the moment they arrived at the false scene of carnage the AI had sent them to.

“Hey!” Stephen yelled as the Cloak flew out if sight. “What are you doing?!”

At the same time, the Iron Man suit's nanites retracted into its housing. “FRIDAY? Get the suit back. Now.” He tapped repeatedly on the housing, but nothing happened.

The two men looked at one another; their expressions of anger and disbelief almost identical. A cold wind cut through them, driving home their predicament.

“If we don’t find shelter soon, we'll freeze to death,” Stephen said, the doctor in him coming out. “That comes first. We can figure out the rest later.”

The genius shivered, his arms wrapped tight around himself. “Levi went that way. Let’s follow him. Despite everything, I don’t think he or FRIDAY intend us to freeze here.” He kicked at the snow, then started walking.

Strange followed close on his heels. He couldn’t imagine what FRIDAY and the Cloak were thinking. Well, he could, but they were wrong and this entire scenario was a waste of time. They were thinking they could force him and Tony together, but the genius didn’t love him. It wasn’t surprising the AI had made such a mistake, what did she know about love? But Levi? He had thought the Cloak had better sense. Fickle, indeed.

After walking a long distance, they found a small cabin. It was ramshackle and obviously deserted, but it would provide shelter. Tony opened the door and held it for the sorcerer. “Welcome to the Waldorf.”

“Five stars,” Stephen agreed. He entered and looked around the barren room. There was depressingly little to see. He noted the fireplace and the logs that were already laid in it. “Too bad we don’t have a way to start a fire. Or do you have a lighter?”

“Not a thing.” Tony looked around the depressing room. He was going to have strong words with FRIDAY when they got back to the compound. He knew what Strange's next words would be: We need to share body heat. He wasn’t prepared for that. He knew how his body would act in close proximity to the sorcerer. He wouldn’t be able to hide how he felt about him.

Stephen hesitated. They were cold. It was freezing. They had no way to keep warm. On top of that, Levi and FRIDAY were being ridiculous. If they didn’t do something, they would succumb to hypothermia sooner rather than later. There was but one thing for it and he knew it. He also knew that huddling together with Tony for warmth would put a strain on his self control. He straightened his back and resolved to suggest the idea.

“You don’t have to say it, Doc. Come here.” Tony had sat in the corner and had his arms held out in invitation.

The sorcerer sat next to Stark. When the genius' arms went around him, Stephen shivered and it had nothing to do with the cold. He had dreamt of having Tony's arms around him for so long, just not in this context.

The Cloak peered through one of the cabin windows, careful not to be seen. When he saw the two men huddled together, he flipped in mid air. Having hidden the sling ring where it would be safe, he swooped through the window and settled over both men, warming them.

Stephen glared at the Cloak. “Where’s my ring?”

Levi refused to answer. He just hugged them tighter, bringing them closer together.

“It’s as stubborn as my AI,” Tony observed. “Speaking of which, I’m going to have to have a long talk with FRIDAY when this is over.” He sighed. He knew what she was trying to do. She had obviously convinced the Cloak to help her. He supposed he should apologize to Stephen, even if that meant revealing how he felt about him. He ran a palm over his face.

“Look. This is really all my fault,” Stark said. “FRIDAY and Levi were just trying to do me a favor and you got caught up in it.”

“I really don’t think so,” the sorcerer disagreed. “It’s my fault.” He blushed and looked away, unable to bring himself to explain.

“I don’t see how, Doc. Those two conspired together. It wasn't anything you did.” Tony cleared his throat. “Look. I don’t expect you to return my feelings, but I love you. I have for a while now.”

Stephen’s head whipped around, a look of shock on his face.

It was the genius' turn to blush. He started to pull away despite the cold, but the Cloak didn’t let him. “Like I said, I don’t expect you to feel the same way.”

“Not feel…” Stephen pressed their lips together, kissing Stark. It took a moment, but he responded eagerly.

Levi was giddy. He used his magic to shift into a large blanket and radiate heat, then he curled around them fully.

Their kisses were eager and their hands groped at one another beneath their clothes. Stephen had Tony’s jeans unzipped and had taken him in hand. The genius growled his frustration at not being able to similarly navigate Strange's robes. Stephen laughed, then paused to assist him. Soon, they both had the prizes they so longed for.

“Nice,” Tony observed, his hand stroking the substantial hot length of the sorcerer's cock.

“You’re not s-so bad yourself,” Stephen said as he bucked into Stark's hand. “God!”

“Not quite,” Tony said, smirking.

Even as arousal spread through every inch of him, the sorcerer laughed. “I walked right into that one.” He started moving his hand on Tony's cock and smirked when the other man swore.

“Fuck! Yes, babe.” The genius kissed Stephen greedily as they worked each other's cocks.

They bucked and moaned their mutual pleasure, lost in one another. It wasn't long before they both came in their warm cocoon, panting and swearing.

A few moments later, they were giggling at the absurdity of their situation.

“Allow me.” Strange made a gesture and cleaned them up.

Tony made a relieved sound. “Thank goodness. I didn’t want to face the cold like that.”

“I’m not ready to face the cold at all,” Stephen said, kissing Stark languidly. “I like it here.”

“Mm. Me too,” the genius agreed, kissing him back.

Levi also agreed. He held them while they kissed and cuddled. He couldn't wait to share this with FRIDAY. She would be delighted as he was.

**Author's Note:**

> I read and treasure every single comment I receive, but I'm totally crap at responding to them. Please know that they fuel me. Thank you in advance.
> 
> If you want to podfic or translate this or create a drawing based on it, go for it. Just please let me know and link back to my fic.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://sherlockian4evrsblog.tumblr.com) or @sherlockian4evr on Twitter.
> 
> Find out how my muse is doing at [My Other Tumblr](http://writingformymuse.tumblr.com).


End file.
